The Scary Bloodline
by MINECRAFTnet
Summary: Mike,Mal,Zoe,Svetlana,Vito,Manitoba,Cameron,Duncan,Gwen and Scott were happy living normal lives, until now. Once they figure out that their dads and moms were actually horror game and movie characters, their lives change forever as they soon learn that they are the next bloodline of horror characters. (Part of three way trilogy)
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we are in Horror Park! This is going to be awesome!" Mal said. His twin brother, Mike, Their 6 year old sister Svetlana, trailed behind with Mike's girlfriend Zoe. The older twins were right next to Mal, Manitoba or Mani and Vito. Svetlana would not leave Mike's arm. We had to watch her while Mom was away. Dad was running an attraction. Zoe had never met their dad. Neither had Mal, Mike and Svetlana. Mani and Vito had met him 2 twice and had gone to his work. They said that they wanted them to do something and help him. Mike felt nervous. He had just finished the final game to the Five Nights at Freddy game. He had a YouTube channel so he had done it with Zoe and Mal. Since he was a youtuber that was pretty famous, he was carrying a selfie stick around catching great footage of the abandoned carnival. "At least if we die, we can still have a record of it. After being on Total Drama, Zoe and he had gotten married. Total Drama had gotten him hooked on camera work. All-stars was the worst because Mal had disguised himself as him to win the million for himself. Well, now he was a famous a youtuber who made money off of that. Svetlana was not ever going to let go of his arm so then he got an idea. "Svet, want a piggy-back ride?" he said. she looked up at him with sparkles in her eyes. Real sparkles coming from her eyes. "Yes!" She said. Mike stopped to let her on his back. He smiled and started to walk again along Zoe. After a few hours of looking, Svetlana was asleep and Mike's fans on the stream were threatening to leave. Then they stopped. "Were here. This is his work. Youngest first." Vito said pointing at the entrance to an old horror attraction. "I'm going in with her. It's not really like I have a choice." Mike said pointing up at his sister who was waking up. "Ok. Fine. Bring Zoe with you to. He also has some of his friends over helping him so try not to scream." Mani said. "What!" All three of them said once before Vito and Mani pushed them in. Then they pushed Mal in to and locked the door.

Inside was dark. Svetlana held on to Mike's back crying. Mike tried to comfort her but then heard a noise. He followed them leaving Zoe with Mal. As he got closer and closer, he started to see a light. Svetlana stopped crying and looked at the light. "Do you think Daddy's in there." She asked through sniffles. "Maybe. Let's go." Mike replied. Once they reached the door, he felt someone's presence. He ignored it and opened it. A man with speared out eyes that were dilated and his smile spread across his whole face. He had a chainsaw and started making a terrible scream. "Jeff the Killer! Run Svetlana!" Mike let her off her back and she ran crying again into the darkness toward Mal and Zoe. In the distance she heard Mike yell in fear. Her being 6 made this the most traumatizing. When she finally found Zoe and Mal, she held onto Zoe's leg and cried at what she had seen. "Svet! What happened?" Mal asked. "O-O-One of M-M-Mike's video g-g-game p-p-people. J-J-Jeff the K-Killer!" she said before crying again. Zoe picked her up in her arms and tried to calm her down. "Wait, did she say Jeff the Killer. Not possible!" Zoe said. "Oh I think it is." Mal said look up behind Zoe. "Why?" she asked. Svetlana screamed. "Because Slenderman is right behind you!" He yelled.

Zoe turned around to see and tall man with no face, in a suit a had long, black tentacles shooting out from his back. "Oh dang." Zoe said. Svetlana had fainted from all the horror. Mal could feel himself dying from looking him in the face. He breathing fell shallow and he fell on the ground. Before Zoe could run to help him, Slender appeared right in front of him. He looked at her then held up a sign saying:

 **Hello. I didn't mean to scare you guys but I am just showing you to their father. I mean, when most people look at my face… they fainted or end up dying. Let's show your friend to his father before he dies. Shall we?**

He held out his hand and looked at her. Somehow, she could see that his face was full of politeness and concern. She smiled and took his hand. She was still holding Svetlana. Slender took Mal and teleported them to a random location.


	2. Chapter 2: New Forms

With Mike, he had fainted in fear. Jeff had grabbed him and hauled him into a chair in a room with some creepy looking dudes. In the chair next to a bunch of chairs which had Cameron, Duncan, Gwen and Scott all scared to death and were wakening up just like Mike. "What the heck. Where are we?" Gwen asked. "Horror Park. The Fazbear Horror attraction, Shelia." Said a voice. Then Jeff the Killer came from the corner's shadows. He then snapped his fingers and became Manitoba. "What was that?" Mike asked nervously. "You'll see. In the meantime, if you don't mind, I like staying in the other form." Manitoba said. He snapped his fingers again turning back into Jeff the Killer. Cameron and Mike were scared out of their wits, Gwen and Duncan were smiling and Scott looked confused.

Then out of the blue, Slender appeared holding Zoe's hand who was holding Svetlana who had woken up from fainting and Mal who wasn't breathing. Everyone except Zoe, Svetlana, Manitoba and Mike looked up at Slender's face. "Don't do that unless you want to end up like Mal. He hates when people stare him in the face" Mike said. Slender held up a sign.

 **Smart Kid.**

Then he changed the sign.

 **Hey, you're about to meet dad. Do you know who I am?**

"Vito?" Svetlana said. Slender snapped his fingers and changed into Vito. "Eh oh. Here I am. I can't talk when I'm in Slender form but dad likes it that way." He said. He snapped his fingers again and turned back into Slender just in time for 3 adults to walk in. They were all horror characters. They were The Purple Guy, Saw and Bloody Mary.

"Welcome. Zoe and Svetlana, why don't you take a seat next to Mal." Saw said. They did and Svetlana sat in the chair next to Scott and hugged him crying. At first he was surprised but then comforted her. "So, you are all here today to meet your real parents and siblings." The Purple Guy started. "Mike, Mal, Svetlana, you are my kids along with Vito and Manitoba. Your real mom is Annabelle." Svetlana looked up at her dad. She tried to look past the fact of his permanent smile and laughed and went to give him a hug. He smiled even wider and hugged her tightly. "Cameron and Zoe, you are my kids. Your real dad was the original Slender but he died sadly." Bloody Mary said. They smiled at their mother then hugged each other. "And finally, Gwen, Duncan and Scott, you are my kids. Your real mom was Frankenstein's Bride." Saw said finally. All the kids looked at each other. After Svetlana was done hugging the purple man, he started talking again. "Well, you kids each have your own form. It may be a general horror character, a famous one or just some people think is scary or spooky. Now Mike, you try first with Mal. Look at each other then snap your fingers." Mike and Mal stood up then looked at each other. "Have fun." Mal said with a smirk. "You too." Mike replied smirking back. They both snap their fingers and started to morph. Mike was the Ghost Child from the Five Nights at Freddy's game. Mal was Foxy. They looked at each other and jumped back but when Mal tried to talk it came out in a mechanic cranks. Mike could not say anything but just moan. Svetlana then tried. She became Nightmare Bonnie. Purple man smiled at his kid. "Now here is your test. I have kids in a room and you have to make them faint in fear. Ready, Mike?" he said. He moaned in response. He floated through the wall and before they knew it, they heard high-pitched squealing and a thump. Mike floated back and went back to normal. "Easy." He said.

The Purple Man smiled in delight for his son. Then Zoe and Cameron tried snapping their fingers. Zoe was Annabelle and Cameron was Dracula. "Zoe, why don't you try?" Bloody Mary said smiling at what her kids were like the Purple Man. Zoe opened the door and they looked though a small window on the door as well as a speaker. She hid in the corner and a plumb boy stood in the middle of the room. "W-Who's there?" he stuttered. Zoe then came out of the corner limping with blood on her hands and face wearing a worn out and torn doll dress. "Come play with me Timothy. We can be friends forever." She said in a high-pitched sweetly scary voice. "Get away!" he screamed. "Why don't you join me Timothy in a game? We can use this." She said as she pulled a knife from her pocket. He screamed so loud and fainted. She put away her knife and smiled as she snapped her fingers and turned back to regular Zoe. "Great job Zoe." Mike said hugging her. The Scott did it. He was a zombie farmer with a pitchfork. Gwen and Duncan faced each other. They snapped their fingers and Gwen and Duncan became Zombie soldiers. "Well since you are all zombies, then why don't we do a group scaring?" Saw said. So then Scott, Gwen and Duncan went in the room to find a teenage girl with a bandanna over her perfect hair and her designer clothes and boots. They all smiled then started moaning and in on second Lindsey was on the floor. "We then, only use your real forms at home and at night to make it scarier. Use your human form once you're around people who don't know your secret. Now go to your families we will contact you tomorrow night. Have fun at school and if you'd like, scare some teachers." The purple guy said. "See you kids." And the kids left in human form laughing and talking about who they were going to scare that night.


End file.
